


Сердце в огне

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Genderswap, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Кит и Аллура пропали посреди ночи, и Лэнс мучают странные чувства...
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Сердце в огне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart On Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688062) by [jaegerxackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman). 



— Паладины, просыпайтесь! Скорее! — Лэнс разбудил крик, раздавшийся из громкоговорителя.

И если внезапное пробуждение не довело её до сердечного приступа, то новость, которую далее озвучил Коран, вполне могла бы.

— Принцесса Аллура и Кит пропали! — в панике кричал он.

Лэнс мигом села на кровати, обдумывая услышанное.

Аллура и Кит ушли?

Но куда? Они не могли вот так просто пропасть. Они же в космосе! Здесь некуда идти! Они точно где-то в замке!

Лэнс почувствовала нарастающую тревогу и, отбросив одеяло, выбежала из своей комнаты к остальным в одной пижаме.

Все были обеспокоены не меньше, чем она.

— Коран, что происходит? Где Кит и Аллура? — пытался выяснить Широ.

— Я не знаю! Меня разбудили мыши и отвели в комнату Аллуры, затем к Киту…

— Надо проверить камеры! Раз мыши отреагировали только сейчас, значит, эти двое не могли далеко уйти! — Пидж бросилась к панели управления и занялась просмотром изображения с камер.

— Но почему они ушли? Да ещё и вдвоём, — вслух рассуждал Ханк, — Аллура вроде открыто демонстрировала неприязнь к Киту из-за его происхождения.

Лэнс, внимательно слушая его, ощущала, как в ней смешивались чувства раздражения, страха и чего-то, чего она не могла понять.

— Аллура с Китом? Зачем? Почему?

Когда выяснилось, что Кит — наполовину галра, Аллура возненавидела парня, а остальные были шокированы столь неожиданным фактом его происхождения. И только Лэнс было по большей части всё равно. Да, было неловко думать о том, что отец Кита имел отношения с инопланетянкой, но Лэнс смогла принять это. Для неё Кит оставался Китом. Парнем из гарнизона, её соперником и красным паладином.

Однако мысль о ночном побеге Аллуры и Кита заставляла Лэнс нервничать и накручивать себя.

Неужели Аллура испытывала к Киту такую сильную ненависть, что приняла решение бросить его в открытом космосе? Нет, принцесса никогда не совершила бы подобного.

Мог ли Кит на самом деле нравиться Аллуре?

Лэнс погрузилась в собственные размышления настолько, что не сразу обратила внимание на Ханка, который пристально посмотрел на неё, а затем указал пальцем в сторону экрана, по которому транслировалась запись одной из камер.

— Это же Аллура! — с надеждой в голосе воскликнул Коран.

Лэнс прищурилась, разглядывая принцессу. Та была в своём костюме и находилась рядом с космическим кораблём в одиночестве. Значит, её не похитили. Она ушла по собственной воле.

— Что она собралась делать? — задал вопрос Широ. — Куда она полетит? Неужели она считает себя причиной, по которой галра следят за нами?

— Всё возможно, — пробубнила Пидж.

На следующем кадре было видно, как принцесса вздрогнула от удивления, увидев кого-то.

— Что это было? — произнёс Ханк, когда принцесса внезапно исчезла из поля зрения камеры.

— Посмотри сюда! — Пидж указала на другой экран.

Это был Кит.

Он держал Аллуру в объятиях.

Лэнс нахмурилась, испытав целый спектр эмоций.

— И какого хера?! — выкрикнула она, вспылив.

Все разом повернулись к ней, а Коран задумчиво переспросил, не понимая значения услышанной фразы:

— «Какого хера»?

— Забудь, — Лэнс скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась.

Спустя несколько секунд все вновь смотрели на экран. За спиной Кита виднелся большой рюкзак, а сам парень, остановив Аллуру, о чём-то с ней разговаривал.

Затем они ушли по направлению к капсуле, пропав с изображения.

Окончательно.

— Что? — растерянно пробормотал Широ. — Этого не может быть.

Пидж, опередив всех, начала быстро печатать, набирая какие-то координаты, а Коран стоял, уставившись в пол с грустным видом. Ему было плохо, так же, как Лэнс и Широ. Ханк и Пидж выглядели обеспокоенными, но Коран с Широ переживали больше всех, ведь их привязанность к отсутствующим была самой сильной.

Лэнс испытывала неприятные ощущения где-то в животе и в груди. Она волновалась? Сходила с ума? Грустила? Она не понимала и лишь крепче сжимала кулаки.

— Они ушли относительно недавно! — объявила Пидж. — Около двух-трёх часов назад. Если мы будем действовать быстро, то отследим их нынешнее местонахождение…

— Тогда поспешим! — перебив её, решительно заявил Коран и покинул комнату. Широ последовал за ним.

— Я перешлю координаты Корану, так что вы можете идти с ним, — Пидж оглянулась на Ханка и Лэнс.

— Всё в порядке? — вежливо поинтересовался у последней Ханк.

Девушка шумно выдохнула и натянула фальшивую улыбку.

— Ага… мы потеряли товарищей в космосе, в то время, как у нас на хвосте Империя Галра. Очевидно, у меня всё просто замечательно.

Пидж и Ханк молча обменялись взглядами, затем парень всё-таки вывел Лэнс из комнаты, и они направились к Корану и Широ.

— Э-э… Лэнс? — тихо обратился к ней жёлтый паладин.

— М-м?

— Я думаю, ты должна будешь поговорить с Китом, когда мы его найдём.

Девушка заметно напряглась. С чего вдруг такая реакция? Зачем Ханк просит её поговорить с Китом?

— Что? — смущённо переспросила она.

Ханк усмехнулся.

— Извини, но мы с Пидж уже в курсе. И не прикидывайся, будто не понимаешь.

— О чём ты?

— Послушай, ты должна рассказать Киту о своих чувствах. Всё ведь началось ещё в гарнизоне, верно? Когда вы сблизились, став соперниками, а потом…

— Ханк! Я тебя не понимаю, — Лэнс остановилась, не желая продолжать эту тему.

— Может быть, сейчас не лучшее время, но рано или поздно вам придётся об этом поговорить.

Она всё ещё не понимала.

***

Они нашли Кита и Аллуру довольно быстро.

Лэнс решила последовать совету Ханка и поговорить с Китом. И если он не встречался с Аллурой, то должен был дать внятный ответ.

Но что она ему скажет?

Аллура и Кит вернулись благодаря Красному Льву, который вовремя отыскал их и не позволил погибнуть в открытом космосе.

Очень романтично.

Когда все бросились их встречать, Лэнс пришла последней. Всюду слышались взволнованные, но счастливые голоса. Все улыбались. Аллура снова обняла Кита.

А Лэнс наконец поняла, что за чувство заставляло её сгорать изнутри.

Ревность.


End file.
